This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Valves are used in a variety of applications to manage and transmit flows of materials. Valves generally can be placed in an open position that enables fluid flow through a primary flow path and a closed position that reduces or completely shuts off that flow path. However, when transporting a proppant containing fluid (e.g., frac fluid), proppant may enter crevices or affect interfaces of the valve, causing undesirable wear and/or a reduction in the useful life of the valve.